Moon Watchers
by PurpleMoon-Vivian
Summary: Will, also known as Wildclaw, had always loved Rosey, Rosewing, but when Cindy, Cindertail, gets in the way and tricks Rosey. Thats the laest of there problems as their identities are coming close to being revealed.
1. Preface

Preface

I have now been living for about three months as a human… and about three months an animal…but the most spectacular experience I have had was witnessing the birth of Rosecub.

"Hurry everyone!" Lilyeye, Wildcub's mother, yelled throughout the pack home,

"Its here!" He watched the nursery continue to be filled with more and more people.

"Oh Glory!" one yelled. It took a while but he finally got to the front of the room. Not long after he had made it there, Rosecub slipped through the crowed and stood calmly next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked him. I wish I knew… He thought. Without an answer he stood there silently as the leader of the pack and his mate made it to confront the newcomer.

The leader came to the front and the pack quickly greeted,

"Welcome Nightfang." He nodded his head in acknowledgment and proceeded forward until he could see Lilyeye's best friend through plain sighted.

"Given birth I see?" He asked as if were nothing. Mossflower nodded though it looked painful to move. Wildcub hadn't noticed it yet but when he did there was a little one lying before his feet fast asleep. It was hard but he could tell that this was a female. He was only "2", as humans would say, but his kind grew quickly and gained knowledge at a fast pace.

"Well then, as the leader of 'pack Moon Watchers', I here by declare this little one its official name till the ceremony of apprentice hood. From this day forth, she will be known as Cindercub! Remember it well. One day she will do many great things."

"Wildcub, look." Rosecub pointed. Cindercub moved a bit but you could see her little eyelids open to revile her milk chocolate toned eyes and her little tiny smile as she looked up at Wildcub. Almost instantly that Cindercub swiftly mover foreword and snuggled into Wildcub's chest and fell back asleep. She's so cute! He couldn't see it but there was a look of jealousy in Rosecub's eyes.

"But you don't have to… Come sleep with me…"Rosecub said to him while looking at the ground trying to hide how embarrassed she was.

"I'm sorry Rosecub… Cindercub won't go to sleep unless I'm with her…" He looked sincere but Rosecub didn't say a word and just walked away. Mmmm… what should I do great moon…? He thought to himself. But he knew the answer. Of curse his mom would be the one to make him sleep with Cindercub till she would let the attachment she had made with him go. He really did enjoy sleeping next to Rosecub but he could do nothing more to make then both happy.

The ceremony of apprentice hood was here again. Wildcub has been to many of them but was never the spotlight of attention. He stood on the sacred "Tall Rock" as they chanted his name. Next to him was Rosecub. He looked into her Silvery Blue eyes as she beamed into the crowd. He wasn't sure of it before but her was now. Throughout the years he found how fond he was of Rosecub and now he was going to announce it to her his feelings. Moonfang appeared in the crowd and move to the front with his mate by his side.

"Welcome all to the ceremony of apprentice hood. Today we will be acknowledging these two cubs of our kind. Who's name I had told you before to remember, Wildcub and Rosecub. These are the names of the past. From this day forward… They will be known as… Wildtail and Rosetail!" He looked at the crowd and scanned for Cindercub and as known there she was trying to stop her cheeks from hurt cause of all the smiles she couldn't hold down. As he was looking around the crowd for his mom he caught a piecing look from Rocktail, who had his ceremony two years before.

After the ceremony ended he had now just called for Rosetail to come and talk to him. This is it! Don't mess this up! Wildtail repeated over and over again what he would say in his mind.

"Hey! You called Wildtail?" "Yeah… Um… Rosetail…" he stammered

"We've been best friends for a while now…" She looked exited because she was so sure of what he was going to say.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel… I really like you… would you like to be my mate?" He was suppressed to see that she wasn't even a little shocked.

"I know," Rosetail said while giving him a lick on the face, "I do too."


	2. 1Wildclaw

He stood in the middle of the forest ready for the change to happen again in the full moon. It had been so many years now that it would seem so natural to have to change forms every full moon. Standing there beside him was his girlfriend, Rosewing. _I still can't get used to calling her that. It hadn't been that long since the ceremony of warrior hood._

"Isn't it wonderful? All of it?" She didn't mention what she was talking about but he didn't need to know. He had heard this question from her all the time.

"Yes," that was always his answer. There was never a time he would wish he wasn't a Blaft. Humans would always call his kind a "werewolf", "were-cat", or even a "were-bunny". "Are you ready?" Wildclaw asked. She gave him a lick on his face and a signaling nod.

They both let go of themselves and let the moon take over their souls as the transformation was on its way. He could slightly feel his mussels weaken into a human state and his fur diapering to show flesh._ Great moon this feels good. _He thought to himself. There was a small feeling of dizziness as he heard his partner fall to the ground. _There she goes again. _He kept himself together as he knelt down and picked up her naked body and quickly brought her to his house.

By that time she had still not awaken so he went ahead and changed then took out one of her nightgowns she had left behind last full moon.

"Hey! You awake yet?" He elbowed her on the side softly and she took consensus again.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly with a puzzled look on her face.

"My house silly," he said while smiling, "now put on your cloth." Not that he was uncomfortable; it was so natural to see her like this because they have been dating for nine years now.

"Aww… I'm to tried…" She said while flopping her body down on his silk bed.

"Oh come on Rose (Rosewing). Rosey don't be a lazy cat." He said while shaking her a bit. That was an insolent to all blafts

"Then why don't you do it Will? (Wildclaw)" He couldn't argue with her like this so he went ahead and did what he was told.

Will lifted her into a sitting position and slid her pink nightgown through her limp arms and the head hole trough her head. Because she was a Blaft, she already was full grown at age 16. _Rosey could make anyone believe she was 18… Well I could to…_

"Good-night then," Will said while giving her a soft kiss on her lips and left his bedroom.

Will walked to the grand piano in the large living room and played a soft lullaby. There was a whole other half that was missing out of the song and he knew that but played anyway. Not long after the first few measures Rosey came out of his bedroom and sat there next to him.

"I thought you were tried."

"I was, but only having the second part is not going to make the song beautiful." He giggled and moved over on the side of the bench to make room for her. Together they played the lullaby as the Blue moon held itself high upon the horizon. Being able to compete in the National Piano duet competitions meant they could play this song flawlessly.


End file.
